Transcending Time
by The Rose Blue Prince
Summary: Crossover fic with Pokemon and DP, rated K plus. "W-Where am I?" Danny asked, his eyes wide at the sight before him. The creature before him simply touched his forehead and mentally replied: "Welcome to the Ilex Forest, young ghost." [Note: This is NOT on hiatus, I'm just really slow with updates. I apologize to all whom it may concern.]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One; The Being That Came From Outside Of Time**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokemon.

_It is my feeling that Time ripens all things; with Time all things are revealed; Time is the father of truth.__  
__-Francois Rabelais_

* * *

Danny groaned loudly as he slid into his seat at the kitchen table, dropping his over-stuffed book bag to the floor with a loud 'thump' in the process. Closing his dimmed blue eyes slowly, he let his head bang against the hard maple-wood table, his naturally messy raven hair going in every direction.

_Why does Mr. Lancer always pick the worst days to assign essays and,_ The boy shuddered slightly, _Poetry?_

As if the lack of sleep for spending the midnight hours fighting ghosts wasn't enough, every bone in his body ached dully, for even when he was a fast healer thanks to his ghost half, a battle from an upgraded Skulker during the middle of an Algebra test took a while to heal completely.

He honestly didn't know how much longer his teachers were going to accept his half-baked and over used excuses. Honestly, the halfa should have stayed in class, listening to the soft scratching of pencils and light _'tap tap' _of bored students texting under their desks, and saved himself the trouble of getting pounded to a pulp. _  
_

Danny shuddered slightly at the memory of all of those deadly-looking guns that had emerged from the armored-ghost. He was pretty lucky that he had actually managed to contain Skulker this time, actually, because for a while there it looked like he wasn't going to make it out of that fight alive due to how exhausted he was. For once the boy wished that Skulker would hunt someone else and stop making those nasty remarks about wanting to mount his pelt at the foot of his bed and what not.

Sighing into the cool wood of the table, Danny finally managed to lift his heavy head off the table.

Painfully, the tossed his worn purple backpack over one shoulder before limping over to the refrigerator. Dully his mind registered that he probably should get a new one, what with all the holes, slash-marks, and scorch marks on it.

The boy then deftly opened the door to the refrigerator part of it, and grabbed a tuber ware container filled with the leftovers from last night's dinner: noodles with alfredo sauce. If only one good thing came out of today, he was glad that it involved noodles.

Danny cringed slightly when he accidentally slammed the door closed, making the food still inside of the fridge rattle in protest to the sharp action.

After a quick readjustment of the pack on his shoulder, Danny headed upstairs, noodles in hand.

"Danny? Is that you?" Jazz called from inside her room.

Danny sighed before he replied, "Yeah, it's me Jazz."

Jasmine came out of her room, a book titled: 'So You're The Only Sane Person In Your Family?' clutched in one of her hands. Upon seeing her brother struggling up the stairs bruised and battered, Jazz hurried to his side and eased his back pack off his shoulder.

"Who was it this time?" the girl asked her brother warily, gazing at him with sisterly concern.

Danny, now at the top of the stairs and standing right beside his sister, blinked and said, "Skulker. Or as you like to call him; 'Ghost X'."

Jazz looked sympathetically at her brother as he continued to struggle down the short hallway to his room, he was so strong, but not even he could do everything.

Upon reaching Danny's bedroom door, he grabbed his bag from his sister, careful not to upset any of his worst injuries. Right when the ghost boy was about to go in, leaving Jazz in the hallway gazing at him sadly, the girl in question whispered, "You can't do it all, you know."

The boy smiled sadly at his sister before pulling her into a warm, loving embrace. Jazz may be over-protective and annoying sometimes, but he still loved her. "I know," Danny said back, "But I have to try."

Jazz, a little startled by her brother's sudden show of affection tensed up before realizing what he was doing, and returned the embrace.

The duo broke apart slowly and silently said good night to each other before heading into their respective rooms.

Shutting the door behind him, Danny dropped his school stuff carelessly to the floor beside his desk before stiffly heading over to his bed and sitting down on it.

The young half ghost was completely exhausted from the fight with Skulker, and decided to just ignore his piles of homework for the night and go straight to bed. If he was lucky, he might be able to get most of it done during breakfast. And so, without even kicking off his shoes, Danny snuggled under his covers while his glazed-blue eyes steadily crept downward and fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

Jazz came in a little while after that to check on her brother to find him snoring softly, his small chest moving ever-so-slightly up and down in the familiar patterns of breathing. The red-haired teen's lips quirked up at the sight of her brother sleeping peacefully before she silently pulled her head back into the hallway and shut Danny's door, leaving him to the dark abyss of sleep.

Little did the girl know, right after she left the room, a bright flash of white light appeared at the foot of Danny's bed, along with the faint sound of bells ringing. After the anomaly disappeared, a green being was left in its place, floating about three inches above where the ghost boy's feet were under his blanket.

The green creature blinked it's bright, intelligent blue eyes once before gliding over to where Danny's head was on his pillow.

Silently, it placed a green hand gently on the halfa's head as it said in a voice that echoed softly; "Bee, beee!"

And in another flash of brilliant white light, the creature and the Phantom were gone.

* * *

In a castle frozen in time suspended in an ever-changing green, swirling atmosphere, the ghost of Time watched the young Danny Fenton as he was spirited away by another being that possessed the power to control time through a large, circular viewing glass.

A plethora of clocks ticked away in this seemingly non-existent place, not one in sync with another. It created an eerie melody that echoed through the vast halls of the palace they resided in.

The purple-cloaked figure, currently resembling the looks of a small child, had the ghost of a smile on his lips as he watched the past, present, and future through the round timepiece.

It was quite fascinating to see just how many twists and turns one boy's timeline could make.

Clockwork tinkered a bit with his staff before glancing up once again to stare into the viewing glass with a knowing look in his eyes.

* * *

**Re-uploaded****: 7/8/2012.**

It feels good to be writing again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two; The Protector**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokemon.

"_Before computers, telephone lines and television connect us, we all share the same air, the same oceans, the same mountains and rivers. We are all equally responsible for protecting them."__  
- Julia Louis-Dreyfus_

* * *

Warm tendrils of sunlight that wove their way through thin slats in a carefully crafted door brushed against Danny's slightly sweat-dampened cheek. The young half-ghost was currently sleeping on his side, on a smooth, and somewhat dusty, wood-paneled floor, his chest moving in the rhythmic patterns of breathing.

Sounds could be heard from outside the small place the boy was currently in; the wind pushing up against the walls, running water, and something that sounded like a bird's song.

Dust circulated through the space that the hybrid was resting in, becoming visible when it crossed in front of the sunlight.

Moaning softly, Danny slowly cracked his clouded-blue eyes open. What the boy saw confused his muddled, still half-asleep mind.

He appeared to be in a small room; it was no bigger than six feet long and four feet wide. It looked like no human being had ever set foot in this place, save for the one small lit candle in the center of the space, it's humble flame wavering slightly in the small breeze that carried through the room, surrounded by sweet-smelling light pink cherry blossoms.

Everything, except for the objects in the center of the space, was coated in at least one layer of dust, making the air stiff and thick, despite the scanty breeze that wafted through the dense air.

Gradually, Danny lifted his head from the floor, his messy hair, now slightly more dirty and untidy than it was yesterday, cascading into his eyes. The half-breed shifted into a sitting position, his ebony hair just barely brushing the top of the room, crossing his legs in Indian style.

It was only then that he noticed something that shouldn't be there. Blinking his now alert orbs in confusion, Danny looked down at the thing lounging in his lap. The green creature appeared to be asleep, for it did not move when the ghost boy sat up. It sort of looked like a cat, minus its odd coloring, in the position it was in, all curled up and lolling peacefully.

The strange entity had a large head that curved upward in an almost comical way, sort of like Plasmius' hair; the green coloring its body possessed getting a shade darker near the top. Tiny, crystalline wings that looked like they belonged on a fairy or dragonfly graced its back. Little antenna with light blue tips sprouted from its forehead. The being also had legs and feet that were also a shade darker than the rest of its body. Its arms with little hands were currently being used to support its head.

Danny let out a small gasp of awe at the thing's appearance; he had never seen anything like it before. It was almost… magical.

Before the hybrid knew what he was doing, he slowly extended his hand and petted the being gently on its head, tracing the unique curve it possessed with his fingertips.

Momentarily distracted from his current situation of not exactly know where he was, the halfa simply gazed and stroked the creature, his sky-colored eyes alight with curiosity.

Not long after the ghost child's own waking, the green being on his lap also began to stir.

However, after several minutes of just sitting calmly with his current companion, Danny was feeling… strange. The young ghost's eyes were slightly glazed over, and his breathing was slower, almost as if he was asleep. It was almost like touching the being gave him a sense of peace and well-being… it was nice.

Lazily, the green entity titled its head ever-so-slightly so that its bright blue eyes were facing the person of whom it was currently laying on and being lovingly petted by.

"_Hello."_

Danny jolted slightly, somewhat startled by the sudden noise. Gazing downward, the ghost's eyes locked with the creatures, his hand cautiously shifting back to his side.

Suddenly realizing something, Danny's eyes widened slightly.

"…Did you just say something?" The ghost boy asked in a whisper, his voice cutting through the stillness in the air.

Danny mentally received his answer, the responding voice echoing slightly in his head, _"Yes."_

Curiosity sparked in the boy's eyes before he asked, "Who... what are you?"

And in a voice that whispered like the wind, it answered, _"I am the Protector. My name is Celebi."_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so if you guys haven't noticed yet, I'll tell you now; I'm more of a descriptive writer. I LOVE describing things, it makes me happy for some weird reason. So, it only makes sense, that on the flip side of that... I'm not very comfortable with the dialogue aspect of writing. BUT I'm trying.

Also, everyone got my 'challenge' from the last chapter right; the answer was Celebi. Granted, if you're a loyal Pokemon fan, it probably wasn't that hard.

Anyways, please review and let me know how I'm doing. You're feedback is not only inspiring, it helps me improve as a writer. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; There're Monsters in the Forest**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokémon.

"_An increase in light gives an increase in darkness." _

_- Sam Francis_

* * *

"Whoa…" Danny breathed in amazement, his senses almost overloading with the beauty of the world he was just introduced to.

The small shrine that he and Celebi had previously been in stood behind him, one of its small doors slightly ajar from when the two had left it. The small flame that licked at the air on top of the candle inside lighting up the windows' slats with a humble, light orange glow. Danny had been in shock when he had realized that Celebi was talking to him, but quickly regained his composure, after all he did fight ghosts on a daily basis; not much surprised him anymore.

He had pushed open the old door, as he vaguely wondered if it would fall off because of how old it looked, and stepped outside into the place that Celebi had called 'Ilex Forest', which is where he was currently at, his mouth slightly falling open at the sight before him.

When Celebi had called it a forest, it hadn't been kidding; this place was huge!

All around the dark haired teen stood trees of many different shapes, sizes, and colors; some of the trees looked like the trees Danny was used to seeing (brown bark, green leaves, etc. [most likely oak trees]), but some of the other trees he had never see before (whether this was caused from him sleeping during most of his science classes, the boy wasn't really sure.

Most of the trees had a light brown bark, but some had colorings that were closer to red or green. Some of the trees twisted and spiraled, looking like giant and more extreme versions of bonsai trees, while others were just straight, and others still were bent at odd angles, their leaves brushing the long grass of the clearing.

Among the tall trees were other kinds of plants; various types of shrubbery dotting the clearing where the shrine was and foliage littered across the ground.

Danny could see that the forest beyond the clearing was dim and hazy, as it was mostly covered by the numerous trees' leaves, creating a giant umbrella over the rest of the forest (or at least the rest of the forest that the boy could currently see).

Despite the dimness of the rest of the forest, however, the clearing was bright and sunny, rays of lights bouncing of everything they touched. It was comfortably warm.

In short, it was quite a sight to behold for a teen from a city constructed of giant metal buildings and asphalt paved streets. Standing in the middle of the forest, the ghost boy finally understood why Sam loved nature so much, in fact, he'd rather be here than in a city plagued by 'urban blight' any day.

Finally, Danny tore his gaze away from the forest and look back in Celebi's direction, only to see that Celebi was no longer there.

The hybrid's blue eyes widened slightly, before looking back at the shrine. For some reason it gave him this weird vibe… but he would think about that later; right now he had a weird green animal to find.

Danny turned around and headed to the clearing's edge, twigs and leaves crunching under his tennis shoes.

One last glance at the shrine and then Danny Fenton ducked under the thick foliage of the forest and out of sight, in search of his new friend.

* * *

Just like he saw earlier but was now experiencing; the forest was quite dark under the shade of all the trees' leaves; only a few rays of sunshine reached the dank forest floor, making it dim and slightly misty.

Though, thankfully, the lack of light was no problem for the halfa. Thanks to his ghost powers, not only did he have enhanced senses, but he could also make his eyes glow an ethereal green, which was what he was currently doing.

Hopping over yet another vine that wanted to snare his foot, Danny glanced up at the sun. He had learned to tell the time based on the sun's position in the sky during one of his all night 'How To Be An Astronaut' study sessions on the internet.

Danny estimated that it had been about ten minutes since he had noticed Celebi was gone, but the boy had barely made it five hundred yards, the vegetation so thick in places, not even phasing through it all was pleasant; the pins and needles feeling that came with intangibility mixed with thick vines, long thorns, and other various roughage was not a pleasant sensation, especially when it was going _right through you._

So for these past few minutes, after the initial unpleasantness that he had experienced, Danny had been gliding over the low stuff, hoping over the high stuff, and only phasing through stuff when absolutely necessary.

Sliding under an overhang of vines, Danny continued through the jungle like forest, a worried expression on his face. He'd been trying to get himself to believe that he'd find his green friend, but things hadn't been looking good so far.

After all; the forest was _huge _and he was looking for _one spot_ of green inside a _jungle _of it. Not to mention all the other animals…

Danny paused for a moment, realizing that he hadn't seen one animal during his entire trek. Now he may not pay attention in Science 101 seventh period, but that didn't mean that he didn't know that something was wrong.

_Where are all the animals?_

* * *

**Unknown First Person P.O.V.**

_So hot, so, so hot…_

I stumbled through the forest, looking for my parents. I felt really horrible and they always made me feel better… maybe I shouldn't have eaten those berries…

I almost tripped on a large green root, but managed to avoid it just in time.

I felt like I was on fire, my vision getting more clouded by the second, but I knew I had to find help before succumbing to the darkness…

So I kept going.

I didn't make it very far before I had to lean up against a tree, my short claws digging into the rotting bark.

_Just a little farther..._

I pushed myself off the tree and continued forward before one of my ears twitched. I froze.

Out of the corner of my blackening vision, I saw a human. My parents taught me never to get near humans because they could be dangerous, but I never believed them. I don't know why I didn't, but they just seemed so interesting to me…

I pushed a branch out of my way and headed toward the black haired human boy.

Suddenly, his head snapped in my direction and this time I actually did fall down.

_Scary green eyes, scary…_

I tried to get purchase on the soft ground with my claws, but once I did I was too weak to push myself up off it.

Gathering all the strength I had left, I did something that would make my parents very angry.

I looked up at the green-eyed boy again, forcing my black eyes to stare into his.

_Help…_

* * *

**Original P.O.V.**

Danny just managed to pull his leg out of a rather thorny patch of brush before making it regain tangibility when he heard a noise. It was faint, but his sensitive hearing managed to pick it up.

Not wondering what the noise could be, Danny wasted no time and ran in the direction of it, hope sparkling in his still green orbs.

_Celebi...?_

When he reached the source of the unnamed noise, the hybrid froze, luminescent green eyes glowing brighter and widening in surprise.

The animal looked like a bear cub, its fur a dirty orange-brown. It had a small, round tail that admittedly, looked pretty cute.

But all bemusement flew out the window when Danny saw its head lift up (a seemingly monumental feat for the bear cub) and its tired, night-black eyes met Danny's electric green ones.

The ghost boy stared at the moon-shaped patch of light brown fur before he heard a small, weak voice echo in his mind.

_Help…_

And then the cub's head fell back to the earth, dark eyes sliding closed as a single pained tear slipped from one of them as he finally surrendered to the blackness.

* * *

**Uploaded: 8/7/2012, around 10:35.**

**A/N: **Get ready for a long note. *Cracks knuckles*

I sincerely apologize for that ridiculously long wait, this chapter just did NOT want to be written. I know that's no excuse, but it's the only one I've got.

Also, I've finished outlining the first half of this story (I realized that that's a _very _important thing to do), so, yay.

And finally I'd like to thank each and every one of my lovely reviewers: without you guys, this story wouldn't be here and I'd have less motive to write. I wish I could just jump out of the screen and give each and every one of you a giant bear-hug, but I can't. So, I guess a 'thank you' will have to do for now.

Oh, and sorry for all of the p.o.v. switching in this chapter. And the cliffhanger ending. *Twitch*

[The obligatory ending note]: Please let me know what you think about Transcending Time so far; review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4; The Fever & The Stars**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokémon.

"_Grief knits two hearts in closer bonds than happiness ever can; and common sufferings are far stronger links than common joys."_

– _Alphonse de Lamartine_

* * *

**Teddiursa's P.O.V.**

I felt my labored breath turn to steam as it left my nostrils and touch the space I was currently in; the warm drops floating up through the black air. My arms and legs were shaking, my claws digging into some unknown surface and holding on for what seemed like life itself, my whole body shaking from the effort as I hung there.

_Darkness..._

Everything was so horribly fuzzy, so dim and out of focus. The darkness I felt as a tangible thing crept around, eating at my very being like ravenous parasites as they swam through my closed eyes and numb head. The darkness, though, didn't even compare to the heat I felt; no amount of icy numbness could cover it, like a giant forest fire dancing across my skin and consuming my soul in its white hot flames. Even though I had but the slightest grasp on awareness it still ripped through my nerves like a sharpened knife, commanding all my attention with its horrible pain.

Thoughts slipped out of my weary grasp as I tried desperately, clawing at nothing, to hold them in my paws, but even my best efforts ended in the same failure; they slid through my fingers like water, leaving me in the same empty, black pain I had been feeling for an immeasurable amount of time.

Unintelligible sounds flittered through my barely conscious mind as I struggled to pull myself out of my current situation where I was trapped in the desolate, black void; mentally digging my claws into the side of an invisible cliff so that I didn't fall and smash into oblivion in the canyon below, trying desperately to pull myself up onto the ledge and safety as phantom pebbles tumbled into the abyss beside me.

I felt my mental death-grip on the theoretical ledge begin to slacken in my exhaustion.

_Maybe if I just let go…._

I dug my chipped claws in a little deeper into the ledge, a new rush of adrenalin flowing into me. In my mind's eye I felt my eyes harden in determination. No, I wouldn't let go. Not yet.

…Something told me that if I let go now, I wouldn't be coming back.

With a the sheer force of willpower I managed to get one of my arms a little bit farther onto the solid ground of the ledge.

Briefly, I thought I heard a noise that sounded clipped and unfocused, but when I noticed myself beginning to slip backwards again, almost being _pulled _toward the hole, I ignored it and tried to get a foothold onto the wall of the cliff.

Just before I actually managed to get my foot into a small crevice a wind started blowing, almost aiding the supernatural pull of the hole in its attempts to get me to let go.

I dug my foot into the side and began to slowly push myself up the wall, my shaking arms acting clawed anchors.

I blinked just before a violent hot flash racked my body. I almost lost my grip on the cliff when the strange wind picked up, but I scrunched my eyes closed and managed to hold on. Barely.

The wind raged in fury at my blatant refusal to let go of the wall, whipping at my dirty fur as it yelled in fury.

I just hugged the wall and dug my short claws in deeper, a bit of conscious fear beginning to make itself known as I dangled from the violent gray line of the in-between.

* * *

**Danny's P.O.V.**

My core flared as I instinctively morphed into my ghost half, my blue eyes that were filling with the green of death wide at the sight of the – bear cub? – that had just fallen in front of me after asking for help; my help. The blinding white rings gliding over my body and I shuddered from both the sudden chill of my awakened ice core and the adrenalin that came with being an entity composed of electrified ectoplasm.

Even before the transformation was complete I was starting toward the cub, my now green eyes hardening in determination.

Celebi or no Celebi, this creature needed my help. And I sure as heck wasn't going to stand idly by.

I swiftly bent down next to the cub before carefully picking him up and pulling him toward my chest, green eyes going wide at how _hot _the bear was.

Dirty drops of sweat rolled of his orange-brown fur onto my jumpsuit, rolling down the sleek material and leaving watery streak marks. The cub's small chest moved up and down in short, frantic breaths as if his lungs were starving for oxygen. His face was scrunched slightly in pain and the moon shaped patch on his fur was shivering from his erratic heart beats.

I momentarily thought about taking him to a hospital, but the thought was dismissed when I remembered where I was, worried green eyes scanning my surroundings. There were no emergency rooms in a forest.

Unconsciously I sent a wave of cold energy into the cub, the chill spreading over his body before his frenzied heart slowed down, if only a bit.

I bit my lip, my gloved hands tightening on the dirty fur.

The cub's head buried into the front of my jumpsuit, and I knew I couldn't contemplate my options any longer.

I briefly glanced down at my new charge once more, his desperate state flashing in my luminescent eyes before I took off into the air.

* * *

**Teddiursa's P.O.V.**

After a tremendous amount of effort, I had managed to get all of my upper body onto the flat top of the cliff, leaving only my legs dangling over the edge. My right cheek was lying on the cool surface of the edge, a welcome change compared to the fire that still played mercilessly across my skin, both of my arms stretched out, limp and shaking from the stress they had previously endured, in front of me.

I blinked my glassy, unfocused eyes slowly, drinking in the chill that emanated off of the cliff top, almost physical tendrils of the cold rapping around me as I lay there, panting and exhausted.

When the chill had come I had immediately stopped struggling up the cliff, and even though I could've easily swung my legs up to meet the rest of my body with the new and welcome boost, I just balanced here, drinking in the misty cool.

I silently wondered where I was and why everything seemed to make more sense the farther I climbed up the cliff, leaving the foggy incoherent-like buzz behind as something resembling consciousness replaced it.

My shaking body stopped shuddering as violently as it had just seconds ago as my dilated pupils flashed with confusion that reached my irises and the rest of my face; mirroring the confusion I felt was vaguely swelling inside of me, replacing the earlier fear. But then the latter came back with a vengeance.

There were two distinct green lights that sliced through the haze-filled darkness.

I tensed up, feeling the urge to run well up inside of me like a Furret's cheeks when they were filled with berries.

_Eyes. Help. Fever. Electric._

My black orbs sparked, the former cloudiness blowing away as I stared at those green eyes.

In the short second the luminescent green closed, my world was surrounded in darkness, but it was again cut away when the green opened again.

I shuddered, feeling a distinct haunting aura surrounding the glowing eyes. The green dulled and looked like they flashed with a concern I couldn't place before disappearing again, like the flame being blown out from a human tool called a candle, leaving only the memory of light behind.

I started to lift my heavy legs up the cliff again, feeling a dormant reserve of energy fill my veins with power, another group of pebbles slipping into the darkness below as I clawed at the wall, struggling to gain purchase on the increasingly slippery surface.

* * *

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I had been flying for about fifteen minutes (or at least it felt like fifteen minutes) and there had been nothing too see but trees. I had been trying to make my way back to the clearing where I woke up and met Celebi, but this forest was like a natural maze of twists and turns, and no matter how high I flew up I could only see green.

I sighed in frustration as I glared down at the seemingly endless expanse of green below me, not at all liking the lack of anything concrete & metal; for not only would it mean civilization, but it would also mean people. And people might be able to help me with this strange predicament I currently found myself in.

I was still cradling the strange bear cub in my arms, hugging it close my body, while I hovered above the leafy treetops, my glowing white boots just barely brushing the bract of a flowering tree that I was currently floating over.

It was also starting to get dark, the bright yellow sun sinking lower and lower beneath the horizon's bumpy line as my eyes began to act like flashlights in the invading darkness. I momentarily thought about how amazing a view of the stars would be in a place like this, void of any artificial human light, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. Stargazing could wait.

I had began drifting closer to the ground, figuring that if I couldn't find any medical supplies to help the cub I could at least get it to a safer place where it could spend the night.

Ducking beneath the heavy blanket of leaves, I began searching for such a place, my eyebrows creased in worry.

* * *

**Teddiursa's P.O.V.**

I was laying on my back, having finally gotten my entire body on top of the clifftop, panting in both exertion and at the invasive heat that had replaced the earlier chill.

My gaze was directed up at the endless space above me, the darkness seeming to get overthrown by a strange light the farther up I looked.

Tears started to leak from my eyes, making clean streaks in my dirty orange fur. I missed my parents. I wanted to hug my mom and dad. I wanted the horrible heat that replaced the nice cold to go away. I wanted to know where was. I wanted to wake up.

I wanted to get out of here.

Silently, I choked a little when the latter thought crossed my mind.

I wish I knew _how _to get out of here.

I wrapped my arms around myself and heard my large teardrops splash against the flat top of the cliff in the dark silence of this horrible place. My eyes slid closed as I felt my claws start to glow with a foreign dark purple energy and begin to elongate and sharpen.

Deftly I got up, standing on shaking legs, as my front claws glowed with the dark power.

When my pure black eyes snapped open, a hard, determined look now taking hold in them, they reflected the purple light.

And then the strange wind from earlier picked up and blew my small form into the black abyss, nothing but the glowing of my claws marking my fall.

* * *

**Original (3rd Person) P.O.V.**

Beneath the thick leaves of a tree that resembled something like a sugar maple, Danny sat, his back pressed up against the thick bark, green eyes looking lovingly up at the sky. The billions of stars reflecting in the glow of his orbs as he sent waves of cold energy into the feverish form of the cub on his lap.

Night had fallen a few hours ago and the ghost boy had been staring up at the beautiful patch of sky that he could see through the thick leaves ever since.

After descending from his fruitless search in the sky for the clearing, Danny had found the tree when a strange owl-like creature flew out from a small hallow within the trunk, the most likely of its flee being the sound of crunching leaves beneath Danny's feet. Its small wings had beat furiously in its departure, seemingly too small to be able to support the weight of its round body.

Once the bird had disappeared above he trees, Danny had glided over to it and sat down on a soft moss that blanketed the area beneath the tree, the cub still curled up in his arms.

Which, around three and a half hours later, was where he still was.

Shadows played around the area where the ghost boy was sitting, dancing across the large trees and bushes, covering the whole leaf-strewn forest floor in darkness, leaving only a small wind to break the black silence.

A little while ago Danny had began to wonder about his family and friends. It concerned him that he had no idea where he was and that he hadn't seen any people the entire time he had been here. But, exhausted from a long day of searching and rescuing, the ghost boy reluctantly fell into a fitful sleep, worried about his loved ones and hoping the cub in his arms was strong enough to survive the fever he had.

A short while later, after Danny's breaths had fallen into the steady, regular movements of sleep Teddiursa stirred slightly, and if one would look close enough, it would appear that the white form of his silhouette had dropped from above him back into his body, bringing him back from the cliff of in-between and into reality.

Unconsciously, the cub nuzzled its dirty head into the ghost boy's chest, purring slightly at the nice cold feeling emanating from it.

Teddiursa's ears twitched slightly at Danny's cold breath being blown into them. He was still worried about his parents, but maybe he could just stay here for the night...

Teddiursa yawned, showing off a pair of gleaming white fangs, before curling up even more in Danny's lap, blinking once before relaxing in the ghost boy's arms.

The pink blush of fever slowly left Teddiursa's cheeks as he fell into a peaceful slumber in the ghost's lap, stars shining down on the pair while the small wind ruffled both orange and white hair.

* * *

**A/N: **I would like to personally thank Fluehatraya for her helpful advice with this chapter; without her, it would still be a choppy mess that made no sense. So, thank you Flue.

Also, thank you all for waiting two some weeks, I'm back in school and that means I have less time to write, more distractions, and, yes, Honors Geometry homework. *Shudder* And... I think I'm getting sick. I hate being sick.

All of you readers that don't review, you should all thank the people that did; without the reviews I have received for the previous chapters this story either wouldn't be here, be a lot worse, or I wouldn't have as much confidence in my writing abilities. So, thank you guys for making me feel like I'm good at the one thing I love more than even reading; writing.

Oh, and sorry again for all the p.o.v. switching in this chapter, I had to do it that way so it made sense. Also, anyone want to suggest names? I'd rather not just call Teddiursa "Teddiursa" for the entire length of the story, but I might if I have to.

See you all next time for chapter five, and have a nice rest of your day!


End file.
